playing ball in St Canard
by cutiepieisme
Summary: When Webby meets the Mallards will she learn a little something about being herself


Playing Ball in St Canard

No I don't own the rights to any Disney Characters .I wrote this because I was bored.I have never written a story before.I am not a writer nor do I claim to be.

Webby sat on the bench in the park and was really getting a book she found in the library and was ignoring all that was going on around her even the time of was almost 9 at night and her thoughts weren't about going home. She knew it was much to late for a 6 year old to be out on her own but just ignored the thought and kept reading. A ball bounced near her feet. She looked up for a moment only to see a pee wee football coach putting away his gear from that nights game.

Hey kid can you toss me that ball ? He yelled out to Webby was into her book.

Kid hello, he yelled again

She shook her head out of her thoughts . She looked at her feet seeing the football laying next to her.

O sorry, she muttered and picked up the ball throwing super hard back to the coach.

He caught it and shook his hand.

Wow that was some throw you ever play sports before? he asked curiously.

Me well I played baseball last year, she wasn't so thrilled with the man asking her questions.

Come here a sec, the coach called to her walking toward her.

Webby looked up setting down her book.

Before you get any ideas I am girl you know, reminding him before he got any ideas in his head.

Like I didn't notice kind of hard not to, he replayed back.

Webby signed and looked at him as he tossed the ball at her.

Heyy ,she jumped up caughting it right before it hit her. What was that for, she replied angrily.

I was seeing how your reaction time was the coach said with a smile.

Webby shook her head, o no not me she muttered quickly I don't think my grammy would like me playing football maybe I wouldn't like me playing football.

O come on your telling me your still living in that world give me a break honey, the coach replied back with a smile.

A young girl with red hair in two pigtails came running up behind him.

Hey dad whats up,she hugged him

Webby guessed she was his daughter. Why don't you get your daughter to play, she glanced from the man to his daughter.

My daughter does play for St Canard ,the man replied.

So you mean this isn't even a Duckburg team? Webby asked .

We are from St Cancard a tale skinny man came walking up behind the man and his daughter. Webby's eyes lit up ran and she quickly ran to and hugged him.

Hey Lanchpad ,she grabbed his wrist holding it tight.

Webby Webbigail of my goodness boy is good to see you, he picked up Webby hugging her tight, isn't it a bit late for you to be out? he shook his head .

Yeah but you know how things our at home noone reallys knows I am around so I doubt they notice, Webby reposed her face looking a little sad

This is Goslayn and Drake Mallard I live with them now, Launchpad responed with a smile.

Webby smiled, its nice to meet you

I was just telling Webby here she has some arm on her and with us in need of quarterback and all,Drake winked at him.

I don't know about that Drake her uncle and grandmother probably won't like it they want her to be a girly said looking at drake.

A girly girl ,Drake winked her nose, O come on you can't be serious? He looked at Webby you know you do anything you want to you don't have to do what your family wants .

Webby throught for minute did she do what her grandmother wanted or was she acting the way she was because she wanted to. This team isn't in Duckburg maybe noone would have to know about it. She Looked at Drake then back at Lanchpad you know something ,I think I might just want to try.

Drake smiled knowing this talk changed her mind.

But there is one thing we can't do tell Uncle Scrooge or my grammy they won't like I don't think, She looked at Drake then Lanchpad not sure what they would say.

Wait your Uncle isn't Scrooge Mcduck is he ,Drake asked curiously.

Well kind of, Webby answered.

Cool beans she some kind of rich kid, Gosalyn replied jumping up and down .

I am not rich my Grammy works for him and he just kind of became my Uncle is all ,Webby replied not wanting to go into details.

Hey thats cool, Gosalyn replied ,my dad adopted me to.

Webby smiled big.

Webby can get to St Canard by 4 tomorrow the practice field on Duck Dr. in the main park in town? Drake looked at her. Webby shook her head yes. Drake smile and winked at her, we will keep this between us ok?

Webby shook her head yes.

I am not so sure about this Drake if Mr McDee finds out ,Lanchpad said shaking his head.

He won't as long as none tells him will he now, Drake said with a smile beside I think we can teach her a few things.

I can teach her a lot of things, Gosalyn said with a smile.

Thats what worries me, Lanchpad said shaking his head.

Webby ran almost all the way home seeing all the lights were off at the manion expect the main ones on the drive way. She signed knowing no one knew she was even still out she ran over to the tree and grabbed the clime and began climbing up. As she was climbing up a one branch broke and she grabbed another to keep from falling as she hung on she saw a light in her uncle's window he was busy typing on his computer sitting on his bed busy with business she muttered to her shelf. She climbed up to her bedroom window and opened it and began climbing inside she jumped on the floor making a loud noise. She quickly grabbed her night grown while pulling off her dress and put it on grabbing her quacky patch doll on the way and cuddled under the covers closing her .The sound must got Uncle Scrooge attention because the next thing she knew she heard her door was opened. She pretended to be asleep. She heard him open the room door and suddenly him walking around.

This child has got to learn to keep her window closed if she gets sick I am the one who has to pay the doctor bills, he shut the window talking to himself. He walked over pulls up the covers around her neck and kisses her forehead and reaches over turning off her light and pulls in the night light. He gets up walking out of the room shutting the door behind him. Webby lets out a deep breath that was a close one she said to herself.

Wait I don't get out of school until 3 how am gonna get the bus to St Canard by 4 it takes at least an two hour. She thinks to herself well I guess I am going to skip school wondering how she will ditch the boys walking her to school she fell asleep while thinking about it.

The next morning she awakes to the boys running around in the hallway she rubs her eyes awake climbing out of bed she walks slowly to the bathroom and gets out her tooth brush and brushed her teeth,splashes some water on her face,and walked back to her room Huey ran into her in the hallway .

Webby hurry up would you already we are gonna be late for school, He replied scolding her.

Dewey came running up behind her, Gee Webby whats wrong with you not sleeping nights, Dewey was the only one who noticed her sometimes he laughed.

I sleep just fine just not a morning person, she answered sleepy, I guess.

Webby get dressed we are gonna be late for school, he replied back to her.

You go head I will caught up so your not late ,she replied walking toward her room

I don't know you shouldn't be walking by yourself your to young yet, Dewey replied with concern.

I will be fine I know the way, Webby turned looking at him.

He shook his head, I don't know, Dewey replied back to her.

Please I can do it myself I can really, trying to make it sound like the little kid wants to try it on her own.

He smiled ,well alright but you be careful and don't talk to anyone you don't know, trying to sound parental.

I already know that Webby said sure of herself walked into her room.I can't believe that worked she smiled happily and got grabbed her book bag and ran toward the door before she reached it she heard a voice.

Aren't you forgetting something, she tuned with big eyes looking at her uncle she smiled a little.

O hi Uncle Scrooge, she said trying to open the door at the same time.

Going to school without your breakfast?He asked looking down at her.

I am late I need to go ,she opened the door as she was still talking.

Hey wait a minute where are the boys did they leave without ya? he yelled to her as she left.

Webby only heard half of what he said as she running as fast as she could when she made it half way down the street to the bus stop she wonder what she was gonna do all day as she sat at the stop waiting on the held a dollar in her hand as the bus stopped she paid the dollar and climbed into one of empty seats then smiled feeling grown_up riding the bus by herself.

After changing buses a few times Webby arrived in St Canard and got off the bus she looked around.

Wow it sure is big she smiled walking around a little since she was early. She wondered into a burger place and order a hamburger thinking it was good she brought the money from her piggy bank. She order a soda and sat her feet smiling.

A few hours later after exploring the city Webby walked to the playing field she sat on one of the benches watching a boy throwing the football around to another. She kept watching and thought of herself as being the one throwing the ball.A voice broke her thought.

Hey Webby ,Gosalyn climbed up next to her and Webby shook her head out of her thoughts.

Hey Goslayn ,she smiled back at her.

Come on I will play caught with you, she waves her hand telling Webby to follow her, Call me Gos ok I like it better There a couple things you need to remember stay pocket,two feet,three hands,and four release.

Webby shook her head nodding ok.

Hold the ball now see where the lace is on the top hold it with fingers one on every other lace like this, shows takes the ball copying Gosalyn.

Drake walks by ,looking good Gos, he smiles at Goslayn.

Thanks dad you taught me well, she laughs .

your dad is pretty cool, Webby smiles.

Yeah well he is but can be protective very protective ,Gosalyn shakes her head.

that sucks, Webby says as she tosses the ball to Gosalyn.

yeah well I am only child, she tosses it back to Webby.

Must be nice I don't get any attention hardly at all, Webby looks sad playing caught with Gosalyn.

Really wow I couldn't be without attention, Gosalyn laughs.

Hey girls come here they run over to Drake as he calls takes out some shirts, pads helmats, pants.I know Gosalyn wants my old number 17 any number that interests you Webby.

She thinks ,well I always liked 13, Webby smiled liked picking out a number.

He hands the football jersey with the number girls wanted, these are only for games hands them another uniform these are for practice go put them on ok. The two girls smile and run off the locker room giggling. The two girls returned dressed in gear and gather around the other boys in the circle.

Ok everyone this webby and we are gonna try her as quarterback .He talked to the group while Lanchpad stood near by. This year we will go unfeated and I know we can do it. Do you think we can yes sir everyone answers at the same time we gonna do go unfeated we gonna go unfeated everyone began kids lets warm begin doing all kinds of drills to warm up.

After warming up Drake calls Webby she runs over ,ok I will teach you plays names later right now kyle here points at him is gonna hand off the ball to you and I want to find Brain points at him and throw it to him ok just remember that .

Webby nods ok.

Now stand here he puts in position ok kyle will hand off the ball to you then follow the play ok ,Drake hands the ball to Kyle

Webby feels a little confused but does what she is told She drops the ball the first few times it handed off to her but then gets a hold it making a throw down field to Brain everyone claps Webby sees Gosalyn tackling other players so they don't get to her she only hopes she can understand all this as doesn't make sense to her after a few pass plays Drake tells Webby to keep a hold of the ball . she takes the ball and begins running and she is tackled down her helmet falls off and feels an elbow hitting smack into her eye and her head smacks the ground.

Drake runs over, you ok.

Webby shakes her head and stands up I am fine she picks up her helmet .

Drake claps his hand she was hurt but she didn't want anyone to think she can't handle it and no one else is complaining about getting hurt she toughs it up. She smiles as she is not crying or wanting someone to make it all better.

Drake calls over, everyone ok kids thats enough for today our next practice is next week at this time and we are gonna work harder then today so be ready see you next week the kids run off.

Good work today Webby, he says as he hugs Gosalyn. You were wonderful my little angle, he says to Gos she smiles at him.

Humm Drake I have one question Lanchpad says as he walks over how you gonna hide that, he points at Webby's eye which now turning black and blue and the small cut on her head.

Drake hadn't noticed it, yipes good question LP.

Webby sat on the bus looking at herself in the mirror with the gaint sunglasses on and hat pulled over her face. Do they really think this gonna help she wondered. It almost 10 clock as she got off the bus in Duckburg her football gear stuffed in her bag she walked up the path to the home. She smiles at herself feeling happy. She climed the tree to her room and opened the window and began climbing inside since it was Firday she knew was ok for her to be awake she stuffed her bag away and wondered downstairs to see uncle scrooge and the boys watching tv and her grandmother busy in the kitchen. She wanted to show them her eye and her head but knew she couldn't so she smiled to herself as she walked by.

Uncle Scrooge looked up as she walked by whats with the hat and sunglasses lassie?he questioned her.

humm I just playing pretend humm yeah, she said quickly as she walked by him.

Her grandmother looked puzzled knowing her to well. Webby dear come here a minute.  
>She walked over slowly. What are you pretending to be?<p>

Nothing gotta skitter, she begins to run off.

Come back here now her grandmother calls her back. She removes the hat and gasps What on earth happened to your head she says pulling off the sunglasses o my goodness and your eye?

Webby rolls her eyes trying to think fast, humm I was climbing the tree and humm bumped my head on the climb yeah well these things do happen you know she spit out.

Miss Beakley eyed her knowing she lying. She shakes her head not really sure if she wants to know what really happened. She takes her hand and walks to her to her uncle Scrooge. Webby rolls her eyes knowing he will make a big deal about it.

Mr McDuck she is a mess .She pulls her in front of Scrooge.

Scrooge peeks up, lassie your a mess Webby little girls aren't suppose to look like that, he took her face in his hands and looked at it. Webby that doesn't look like tree injury what gives? He looks into her big eyes trying to get the truth. Did you get in fight or something? She had a hard time lying to him as he usually knew she was lying the boys sat quietly looking at her to and she was embarrassed as everyone was staring at her.

A little fight she spit out ,what was she saying she couldn't tell the truth.

Scrooge eyes her. looks like a big fight to me, Miss Beakley get me some ice Miss Beakley turns and goes to the kitchen to get it. You should have told about this sooner lassie so we could take care of it. Scrooge takes the ice and pulls Webby into his lap and holds it on her head rocking her. She couldn't remember the last time they sat rocking together it felt kind of nice. The feeling was short lived as Scrooge had to get up to answer his cell phone, keep that ice on lass ,he said putting her down in the chair and walking away she listened to him talking on the phone and listened to the boys laughing at their show while her grandmother went back to work. She sat alone in the big chair and got up slowly and walked up stairs thinks things will never chance around here. She cuddled on her bed for awhile before falling asleep holds tight to quacky patch doll.

On Monday everyone asked Webby about her head she smiled liking all the attention. They also asked where she was the day before she told everyone she was sick and they seem to have brought it. She smiled and runs home after school and went to her room. She ran straight to the clothes and took out her football she began pratcing her stands she was having fun. Over the next few months Webby was getting really good at football she could call her own plays and execute them well. She loved to play the game although she was running out of lies to explain all the bumps and buries she was getting her grandmother began thinking she was just weak boned. And Uncle Scrooge won't stop going on about how dirt is always seemed to look now. The boys seemed to ok with it as they are always dirty anyway. She loved being around Drake, Gosalyn and Lanchpad they all went out together for ice cream and out for pizza after wins she was happy and getting lots of attention from them. Gos and her were becoming good friends now that she was becoming more about having fun and less about wanting to act the way her family wanted. She felt like a mask had come off They even got into a ketchup and mustard fight at the local burger place leaving Drake and Lanchpad covered as well as them selfs .She wondered down the street like she had been for mouths after football practice only to find the a police car in the drive way. She gulped hoping it wasn't about her. She walked near the main window to the living room and saw the police. She listened to what they were saying.

She has been missing school we don't know what was going on her teacher called about it. Scrooge was talking to the policemen.

Has she ever run away from home before? The policemen asked

No never ,Miss Beakley answered pacing around behind Mr McDuck.

Does she have favorite place anything like that? The policemen was writing this down.

Not that we know of ,answered Miss Beakley

The policemen he was trying to clam them down.I bet she will turn up most kids do,he said closing his note book sticking the pen put it into his pocket.

Webby knew the next day she was needed for the big game and she was already missing and if she went in now she be grounded she got up and took off running I will be back tomorrow after the game. She got back on the bus and headed to St Canard She looked up the Mallard's address in the phone book when she got there she went to the house and began ringing the door bell at 2 A.M.. Gosalyn opened the door in PJ's looked really tried

what are you doing here? She asked in surprised.

I have big problems she explained to her about getting caught I can't get caught me until after tomorrow if I get caught I can't play ,Webby walked around as she talked.

You can stay in my room come on my dad works nights. Webby looked surprised at Gosalyn .

Launchpad came walking down the stairs who is it Gos?He looked trying to wake up.

Webby what are doing here in the middle of the night He asked looking up at her.

Its long story I need to stay here to night ok, Webby eyed him.

Launchpad gave her look, your about to caught aren't you.

Webby shook her head yes.

I knew this was bad idea he ,shook his head Launchpad shook his head .

To Webby's surprise a chair came spinning around and tried and Darkwing Duck was sitting on it.

Webby's eyes light up your dad is Darkwing.

Launchpad and Gosalyn look at each, you can't tell anyone please it will cause a lot of problems ,she begged.

Don't worry Gos your secret is safe with me hey that must mean are you the Quiverwing Quack ,Webby gets a huge smile .

Gosalyn nods.

O my goodness your my favorite super Hero, Webby hugs her.

Thanks, Gosalyn hugs her back smiling.

You know I had experience as a super hero maybe you teach me that to like you taught me said still hugging her.

Gosalyn got a big smile ,hey what a great idea I can have super hero in training class and charge boat load. She got a huge smile on her face.

Darkwing walked over next to Webby. Gosalyn kept talking, you and I could run around all night saving the day that would be so cool.

Darkwing raised an eye brow I think not girls now to bed both of you you need rest for the big game tomorrow, he reminded them changing the subject.

They both hurried upstairs to bed excited. We are gonna win tomorrow yeah yahoo.

The next morning everyone was awake early. They hurried around getting ready Drake make them a big breakfast and they ate hungrily. They were sitting in uniform at the table there helmets on the table. Hooker came over.

Webby giggled, hey maybe we should get Hooker to play football, she joked after learning his from name from his visit.

O no not me, he began stepping away.

I remember saying that Webby giggled.

The girls got up from the table and ran to the car with Helmets in the air and launchpad following .They jumped into the mini van. Drake had traded the station wagon on at the field the girls around as people came in getting the crowd into it yelling cheers They ran onto the field after the coin toss which they won and deiced to start off on defense and quickly stopped the other team from making a first down and Drake called out the first offensive play for his team They were able to score quickly and the other teamed came back with touch down. The score was 14-14 at the half and both teams were fighting pretty hard.

Meanwhile back in Duckburg. Miss Beakley was following apart. She hadn't slept nor did Mr McDuck they both really tried and worried. Scrooge had gone to the store for milk as Miss Beakley didn't want to leave the house in case Webby came back.

A friend named Berry walked up behind him, hey Mr McDuck how you been doing you don't look so you good you doing alright? Hey I went to tell you went to St Canard last week and saw the pee wee football team they in champion chip you know. Webby looked great out there .A lot of us weren't so sure about a female playing quarterback but she is great.

Scrooge was half asleep. Wait what did you say? Are you talking about my Webby the one that lives in my house?

Berry smiled, yeah I never knew she was so tough anyway hope they win get some sleep Scrooge you look like you need it He walked out the store carrying his bag.

So thats whats going on Webby is playing football. Wait a minute Wee Webby is playing football. Scrooge shook his head thinking maybe he was having a dream he had to have been talking about someone else wouldn't he? That would explain why she looks so beat up and dirty lately. He shook his head again, Webby couldn't be could she?

We have time for one play, Drake told the team we need to trick them to get this in. They break out the huddle and began the play Webby faked right then left and took off running as she only to ten yards to make the play the clocked ticked with only 5 seconds left she ran with all her heart and drove into the end zone being knocked down my three other players. She was pushes every which way and she felt pain in arm as it cracked backward. Next thing she knew the clock ran down and she buried under the heard hearing cheering and as she got up and her team rushing toward her St Canard as won they won the champion chip she hears over the loud speaker She jumps only to have her excitement short lived .Her arm hurt so much she had tears in her eyes but she jumped with excitement won we won she ran around seeing cameras pointing at her .Now I am caught she shook her head o well who cares we are the champions yahoo she around one time and walked over to

Drake holding her arm with the other, I think I need a doctor, she smiled up at him,but who cares cause we are the champions, she begins singing .

Drake picks her on his shoulders , ok just hold your arm until I get out of here I will take you to the hospital.

.Gosalyn was on launchpads shoulders running around screaming .

You know we are busted right, Webby said, but so what we are the champions yahooooooo.

The win didn't take long to make its way to the news in Duckburg. Mr Mcduck as was still in shock as were the boys and Miss Beakley but when they turned on the news it all became clear .There was Webby scoring the wining touch down right in front of to be followed by Quarterback Webbigail Vanderquack broke her arm scoring the winning touchdown. and was taken to a local hospital Drake Mallard and Lanchpad Mcquack are up for mini coach of the year cognations Bills and now back to other news. they all stared at the tv for second.

Scrooge mutter under his breath, Lanchpad so he is behind this just wait until I get my hands on him.

Louie asked in concern, what about Webby shouldn't be there?

Yeah she broke her arm Uncle Scrooge, added Huey.

Launchpad getting the wee lass arm broke so he can win some coach of the year award and sneaking her around like all his bust me bag pipes me and Miss Beakley will go I will get Fenton to stay with you boys.

No way Uncle Scrooge we wanna come to, the boys spit out at the same time.

O alright boys lets hurry so I can get my hands on Lanchpad ,he shook his cane angrly.

Webby sat on the hospital bed her arm now rapped in pink cast Goslayn jumped around her around happily.

Hey Gos I got an athletic cast of courage, Webby said proudly.

Thats nothing you should seen the time I jumped from the tree into the pool and hit my head and went unconscious I was out for over an hour and broke my leg ,began Gos

Do you have to bring up that again ,Drake rolled his eyes .

You should have heard dad when he found out he was, Gosalyn began.

Gosalyn enough already ,Drake gave her a look.

O come on dad it was cool ,Gosalyn smiled proudly.

She can go home now but I wanna see again 2 weeks alright, a doctor said handing Drake a note.

Launchpad lifted Webby into his arms and hugged her, you alright kiddo, he said .

I am fine, Webby hugged him back, but I am not sure how long we can hide this from, she began.

A cane hit him on the back, what in the world were you thinking letting Webby play football?  
>Lanchpad turned to see Mr McDuck ,the boys and miss Beakley standing behind him Of all the stupid.<p>

Miss Beakley hugged, Webby are you alright dear?

Are you kidding me I more then alright cause we are the champions, she and Gosalyn began singing and giggling.

The boys looked at the red haired girl who are you? They asked together.

I am Gosalyn but can call me Gos, she answered with giant smile on her face.

Scrooge turned to Webby but lower his voice to a more softer tone. Webbigail are you sure your all right maybe they should keep you here for more tests make sure your not hurt anywhere else? he said hugging her.

I am fine please don't worry Uncle Scrooge it nothing really, she noded at him

He gently picked her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. You know what you did was wrong don't ya?

She shook her head ,I know but I just had to anyway.

Well we will talk about this when we get home ,he hugged her again carrying her in his arms.

She batted her eyes at him looking are you alright Uncle Scrooge? he looked like he was gonna cry.

Aye lassie I am fine just glad your alright you gave us a scare. The boys ran behind him and Miss Beakley followed ,say good bye to your friends.

Bye Gos,bye Drake bye Lanchpad she waved with her good hand see you next season or maybe sooner. She winked at Gosalyn.

I think not lassie, scrooge said her giving her his final word look, you have enough of this for a life time.

She looked over her Uncle shoulder and mouthed to Gosalyn, Drake and Landpad thats what he thinks and winks at them.

They begin laughing Gosalyn looks at her dad still giggling, you know I think I am starting to like her .

Me to Gos me to, Drake said to Gosalyn as they high five each other.


End file.
